Goodbye My Almost Lover
by olioli80
Summary: MUSICAL! Okay not a total musical, but there are some songs. But Edward just left bella, and this is a ff saying what happend to Bella and Edward/Cullens after the seperation. And what Jacob does to help out. hope you like it.
1. Almost Lover

_Hey guys!! This is my 1st Fanfic. I have written other stories, but none about already exsisting ones. (does that make sense) anyways.....this is somewat a musicalish thing. not very many songs, but some are squeezed in there. i hope all the characters are themselves. i tried. hope you enjoy. _

_i own nada...!!!! =(  
_

**(A week after Edward left)**

_Edward, my Edward left me. That could never have happened before. He was my everything, my heart, my soul, my air, my reason to live. And he just left me, just like that. _

Bella laid in her bed under the coverscrying. She had just came home from school, and ran right up to her room. Charlie was at the station which meant that Bella didn't have to pretend that she was fine.

As soon as she got inside her room she burst out in tears, not caring what she sounded like. Even after a week with him gone, Bella couldn't contain herself when she was alone. Sometimes she would thrash out, break things, or lay down and just cry her eyes out until she fell asleep.

After an hour of crying, she decided to do something. She got out of bed and fixed herself up so that she was somewhat presentable. She walked down stairs, Charlie still wasn't home. She put some pasta from the other night in the microwave for her helpless father. She wrote a note saying that she had gone over to Angela's house to do homework, but not to call them cause their phone wasn't working.

Bella left the house and stepped in her car about to go somewhere she thought she could go again.

She drove to the Cullen's house.

She parked in front of their garage and got out of her car.

"It's going to be okay. Don't do anything stupid. Don't hope for anything, cause no one is there." She told her self before opening the door. She had expected that the door would be locked, but she found no trouble opening the big front door. As she fully opened the door, she couldn't help but hope that some form of person would be there. She found herself a little disappointed. She looked around their living, nothing changed, except that there were white sheets of everything.

Everything except the piano.

Bella walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. She opened up the piano and found the same keys that _he _played her lullaby on. She couldn't help it as a tear fell down her cheek.

She brushed her hands along the keys in front of her, and then started to play a song.

**(I suggest that you listen to the song while you read. "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy)**

_Your fingertips across my skin,_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish Lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

She sang

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy, _

_I thought you'd want the same for me, _

_(_chorus)

_Goodbye my almost lover, _

_Goodbye my hopeless dream,_

_I'm trying not to think about you, _

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance, _

_My back is turned on you, _

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Bella stopped singing and shut the piano, and ran as fast as she could out of the house and ran straight into her car. She drove as fast as her car would let her to her house, fighting back tears. When she got home, she saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. She tried to calm down but couldn't, she walked into her house and saw Charlie eating the pasta at the table.

"Hey Bella, how was Angela's?" Charlie asked her with a fork full of pasta in front of his face.

"Fine. I'm not feeling well, I'm just going to go to bed. Night dad." She said walking up the stairs. She burst into her room and ran right into bed not caring about changing. She exploded into tears under her covers, and focused on breathing.

"Goodbye my almost Lover." She whispered to herself right before she fell into a nightmare.

_well??? how was that? i love that song!! i heard it and i thouhgt...THAT IS PERFET FOR NEW MOON. and they are actually putting that song in there. =D_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!  
_


	2. I'm Sorry

**Hey! SO no reviews yet, so I'm not going to update until i get some. Idc what they say, they could just say cool idc. But really. **

**I hope you like this next Chapter.  
**

Edward Cullen lay flat on his back on the couch in his house. He and the other Cullen's were in there other house in London. They have always owned the house, but rarely used it. They thought that it would be a good place to go if they ever needed to really get away.

Edward had been very silent and distant ever since he left Bella in the woods. The rest of the Cullen's didn't bother him unless it was necessary, but they didn't need to avoid them. He could hear their thoughts.

_Poor guy, I don't know if I could last if Alice and I were separated. Maybe I should do something to help. But I don't think he wants me to. _Jasper was thinking.

_He is such a Debbie Downer._ _I can't believe her left her! Bella was so cool! Edward is so ruining my mood, Hi Edward. I know you can hear me! Stop being such a sour puss and come outside with me! Let's go find Harry Potter! Doesn't he live here? Ugh, c'mon Eddie, don't ignore me. Fine, I will go find Hogwarts on my own! _Emmett was thinking sitting up stairs in his room.

Edward sighed, and sat up. He walked up to his room and laid on his own couch.

_What did I do? _Edward thought to himself. _How could I have done this to her. But it was for her own good, she could have been killed if I didn't leave. This was the right thing to do. But maybe I could just go and check up on her, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. But I cant, if I go now I will never leave. God, Bella I'm so sorry. _

Edward sat up and went to look out his window, which looked over downtown London.

_Oh I had a lot to say_

_Was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all of your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah_

_Sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry baby._

_Yeah, I'm sorry._

Edward stood there for a while, until someone burst into his room.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled at his brother. "Were you just _singing!_" He asked him.

"Yes." Edward mumbled.

"Brother, that was beautiful. That touched my heart." Emmett said, fake crying.

"Shut up. Go away." Edward said.

"Sing another song! Oh, sing My Heart Will Go On, I love that song! It's so moving, it makes me cry every time I listen to it." Emmett said excitedly.

"No, go away." Edward said again.

"Fine, your such a fire crotch." Emmett said as he walked out of the room.

"I'm not a red head Emmett!" Edward yelled out the door.

"What?" Rosalie asked walking past his door when he yelled that.

"Nothing." Edward whispered.

**Poor Eddie. lol. **

**I will have Emmett sing a song later on. Maybe rap something! Idk, what do you think!!!**

**Review please.  
**


	3. Here With Me

**hey!!! ok so here is the next chapter. i decided to have one song per chapter and the name of the chapter would be the name of the song. so yeah. !!!!**

**sadly i dont own anything. boo hoo**

Bella awoke with a shortage of breath. She had, had the nightmare again, the one where Edward left her alone. Although it wasn't much of a nightmare, since it really happened. She looked at the clock, it told her it was six am. She got out of bed, since there was no hope for falling back asleep.

She silently walked down stairs, hoping Charlie wasn't down there. The house was silent, with the faint sounds of the forest. Bella looked out the window to the driveway, no car. Charlie must have gone fishing again with his friends, since it was Saturday. Bella had told him that it was okay and that should would be fine on her own for a few hours.

She got together some cereal for breakfast, even though she didn't really want it. She slowly ate the food, without really tasting it. She went back upstairs to her room and laid back down in bed. Bella couldn't think or focus on anything, but the quietness in her heart. At eight she decided she should get up. She walked over to the window where _he _used to jump into. She sighed thinking of all the times he laid in bed with her, rested his head on her shoulder, hummed her lullaby, and when she let him into her heart.

She opened her window, and rush of cool wind stormed through blowing her air away from her face. She laid her head against the side of the window and began to sing yet another song.

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_And I don't want to move a thing_

_It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_And I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends_

_For they might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_And I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here_

_I won't go_

_And I won't sleep_

_And I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_Oh I am what I am_

_I do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_And I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_And I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here_

_And I won't go_

_And I won't sleep_

_And I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

She shut the window and crawled back into bed, only to experience the bad memory once again.

**poor bella. =(**

**please review!!!! if u have any suggestions for songs please let me know!! i have about 12 songs so far. if u have one u think mgith work please tell me! i would love to know.  
**


	4. Angel

**hey. sorry but this one is rele short. i swear the next one will be longer!!! love yah!! **

**hope u enjoy  
**

Edward and Emmett had just gotten back from hunting, when Alice had a vision.

"What was it?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Nothing important. Just that…" Alice trailed off.

"It's about Bella isn't it." Edward cut in.

"Yes, she was with the Blacks, in La Push." Alice finished.

"Oh. Well that's fine. She is free to do what she wants. That's why we are here, so she can live her life." Edward said, trying to persuade himself.

"C'mon man, you know you miss her." Emmett said nicely.

"Of course I miss her!" Edward yelled, then ran up to his room.

"What's up his butt?" Alice asked once Edwards was gone.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's crooked." Emmett said to her.

Edward locked himself in his room and sat in the corner. He needed to see her, to feel the heat under her skin, to see the blood rush to her face again. To hear her living heart.

He shut his eyes, and blocked out the thoughts in his head. He began to whisper,

_Girl, you're my angel,_

_You're my darling angel,_

_Closer than my peeps, _

_You are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel,_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

"I'm coming for you my Angel, I will be back sooner than you know. I will be back." Edward whispered, then stood up and walked back down stairs. Edward sat down on the couch waiting for everyone to get back home. About four hours later, the rest of the Cullen's came home. Edward read their thoughts, and they were all wondering what her was doing.

"I need to talk to you guys." Edward said formally.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Edward, are you okay?" Carlisle asked sitting on the other side of Esme.

"I'm fine you guys, honestly." Edward said flatly.

"No your not, you're extremely depressed, nervous, anxious, and regretful." Jasper said knowingly.

"Fine, then I'm that." Edward responded.

"Look at you, being all depressed." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Don't tell me this is about the insignificant, little human." Rosalie said with disgust on her words.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled at her standing up.

"Rose!" Esme said shocked. Edward could feel himself being calmed down by Jasper. Rosalie felt the same thing.

"Thanks." Edward mumbled.

"You guys, I can't take this anymore. This distance between us." Edward started.

"Oh Eddie, we were only gone for four hours, did you really miss us that much?" Emmett cut in. Edward ignored his comment and continued.

"I miss her too much, I can't stand this, not being with her." Edward said looking at the floor. Alice knew what was coming, but kept her mouth shut. The rest of the Cullen's were surprised at Edward's next words.

"I'm going back to Bella."

**review!!**


	5. Collide

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but school sucks monkey turds. So i put up 2 chapters, hope u like them. I kinda rushed through the ending on this one. But the next one will be great i sweat!!! Thank youz!!**

**Enjoy.  
**

A month later, Bella was in the same condition as she was when he left. Nothing had improved, and everything was still the same. Bella, again was home alone while her father was fishing. She didn't have anything to do for the day so she decided she was gong to lay in her room again. Around ten in the morning, something knocked on the door. Bella had a spark of hope light up, but then realized that her window was open, so if it was anyone important, they wouldn't be using the door. She looked out over her window, and saw the top of someone, who had long black hair. She walked downstairs, and opened up the front door.

"Hey Bells." Jacobs said standing at the door with a brown paper in his hands.

"Hey Jacob." Bella said unsure. "Oh, umm come in." She said moving out of the doorway.

"Thanks." He said walking inside.

"What's that?" Bella asked pointing to the bag he had.

"Oh, Harry made something for Charlie. Said it was one of his favorites." Jacob answered.

"Ok, you can put it in the fridge." Bella said walking towards the kitchen.

"Cool." He said, walking over to the fridge and putting it in.

"So." Bella said sitting down on the chair.

"How are you?" Jacob said sitting across from her.

"I have been better." She said simply.

"Are you doing anything today?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Wanna hang out today?" He asked hopeful.

"Umm, I don't know." She answered.

"Come on. It will be fun. Plus, you need to get out and do something." He said, trying to convince her.

"Umm, I guess so. Let me get ready first." She said.

"Yeah, cause Bells, you look awful." Jacob said simply.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. Bella went upstairs to get dressed for the day. She put on some old jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. She combed through her hair quickly, brushed her teeth and headed downstairs.

"Better?" She asked.

"Not really, but it will do." Jacob said, then stood up. They walked out to his car.

"This is your car?" Bella said a little shocked.

"Yep." He said opening her door.

"It suits you." Bella said getting in.

"Thanks." He said. They rode the rest of the way with Jacob talking and Bella just nodding. They parked in front of Jacob's house and walked inside.

"Want anything?" Jacob asked her.

"No thanks." She said. She walked over and sat on the couch, Jacob following her.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know." She replied quietly.

"Get up, come on. Let's get your mopy butt up and out of the house." Jacob said standing up and offering her his hand. Bella took his hand and stood up. They walked out of the house and down the street. They talked and talked for what seemed like hours. Bella slowly began to open again.

"You like the Hives?" Bella asked shocked. Sitting on the sand next to Jacob facing the ocean.

"Ya! What's there not to like? There a great band!" Jacob said defensively.

"I guess they're ok, but I will tell you who's a great band. Vampire Weekend, now there is a band who makes great music." Bella said knowingly.

"Really? I never heard their music. You should listen to Cage the Elephant. I love there song 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked'" Jacob said.

"Me to! I love that song. _'Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,'" _Bella began to sing.

"_Money don't grow on trees.'" _Jacob continued.

"_We got bills to pay,'"_ They sang together. "_We got mouths to feed,_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_I know we can't slow down,_

_We can't hold back,_

_Though you know, we wish we could._

_No there ain't no rest for the wicked,_

_Until we close our eyes for good" _They finished laughing. Bella fell back onto the sand, still laughing, and Jacob laid down beside her.

"I haven't had this much fun since…I can't even remember." Bella laughed looking up at the sky.

"Well I'm glad your having fun." Jacob said nicely.

"What time is it?" Bella asked sitting up.

"Four Thirty, why?" Jacob answered.

"Oh! I promised Charlie I would be back by four, sorry I have to go." Bella said standing up.

"Oh, I'm sure Charlie will understand." Jacob said calmly.

"Well, I have to make dinner, I still have homework. Listen I will call you ok? Soon, I promise." She said walking away.

"Ok! Talk to you later!" Jacob yelled after her. Bella was out of his sit, and he stayed on the sand. The sun just peeked through the clouds for a second, then went back into hiding. Jacob rested his hands under his head, and began to sing.

_The dawn is breaking..._

_A light shining through..._

_You're barely waking..._

_And I'm tangled up in you. (yeah)_

_I'm open, you're closed._

_Where I'll follow you'll go._

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow found you and I collide._

_I'm quiet, you know,_

_You make a first impression._

_I've found I'm scared to know,_

_I'm always on your mind._

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the stars refuse to shine._

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_Somehow find you and I collide..._

_Don't stop here..._

_I lost my place..._

_I'm close behind..._

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide._

_You finally find, you and I collide._

_You finally find, you and I collide._

"See you soon Bella."

**So yeah. I will try to update ASAP!!! Love you all!!! Review PLease. **

**o and i own nada.  
**


	6. I Can't Wait

**OMG!!!!! IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! school has been so much!!! we are writting childrens books!! CHILDRENS BOOKS!!! And I'm the illustrator!!! Oy, it's tougher then it sounds. Trust me. So for the long wait, I am going to post 2 chapters tonight. Well try, i still have to write the next one It will be Emmett singing, so i thought that would be fun. lol. Hope u enjoy!!!**

_A Month Ago…_

"I'm going back to Bella." He said firmly. Everyone stopped in dead silence, staring at Edward in shock.

"Its about freaking time!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"I'm serious, I can't take this anymore. This distance between us." Edward said seriously.

"Ah, Eddie it's okay. No need to be so sad, I'm only sitting on the couch. Want me to come sit next to you? So there wont be such distance?" Emmett said childishly.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward snapped.

"Edward, are you sure that's what is best?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Edward confirmed.

"Alice?" Jasper suddenly asked. Everyone turned to see Alice, she had a blank face and was staring out into space. After a minute, she shook her head, and re focused.

"Sorry." She said.

"What was it?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Oh, just um, you disappearing Edward. Please don't go. Listen, I saw Bella the other day, she seems a lot happier. Well not really, but she is doing things, and hanging out with Jacob. She seems a lot happier with him, then alone thinking about you. Edward, if you went back now, it wouldn't do either of you any good." Alice told him, with pleading eyes. "I miss Bella too, I honestly do. But I think what is best for her is if we give her some time to move on. If she does, then you don't go back, but give her a couple of months, and if she still isn't totally happy and has moved on, then go back to her and never leave her. Give her a chance Edward. Give her a chance to live."

"She's right" Rosalie, for the first time spoke. "As much as I don't care, I think Alice is right, give her a chance."

"Yes, give her two months Edward, it only makes sense." Esme said gently.

"Fine." Edward growled. "Two months, and if she still hasn't moved on _completely _then I'm going back."

"Fine." Everyone said at the same time.

Edward left the house, not saying anything and ran. He ran until he couldn't remember why he was running. He stopped and looked around him, and climbed up in a tree. It was night time, no one was there. He seemed to be in some kind of jungle, and he wasn't sure where he was. He sat up in a branch, and thought about Bella. He didn't want to wait two months. And, he couldn't wait to see her again, he couldn't wait.

_I can't wait_

_I can't wait_

_I think of you_

_When the morning comes and the nighttime goes away (all day)_

_Don't you ever think that we won't be okay (no way)_

_There is nothing stopping me from loving you_

_Touching and rubbing and kissing and hugging you_

_What's this feeling taking over me_

_Baby that's love and it ain't no stopping it_

_I don't know as far as the eyes can see_

_Pick up the pace and it aint no dropping it_

_Always forever I'll be by your side_

_You're my Bonnie I'm your Clyde_

_That's the way that its gonna be_

_I'm in love with you and you in love with me_

_(I can't wait)_

_Sit down and talk for a minute_

_Go outside and take a walk for a minute_

_It's you and me_

_(I can't wait)_

_Sit down and talk for a minute_

_Go outside and take a walk for a minute_

_It's you and me_

_(I can't wait)_

_I can't believe_

_That someone like you will love me endlessly (forever)_

_If this goes our way my love will always be (eternally)_

_You have set my mind my love my heart so free_

_Together forever however just you and me_

_What's this feeling taking over me_

_Baby that's love and it aint no stopping it_

_I don't know as far as the eyes can see_

_Pick up the pace and it aint no dropping it_

_Always forever I'll be by your side_

_You're my Bonnie I'm your Clyde_

_Cause that's the way that it's gonna be_

_I'm in love with you and you're in love with me_

_(I can't wait)_

_Sit down and talk for a minute_

_Go outside and take a walk for a minute_

_It's you and me_

_(I can't wait)_

_Sit down and talk for a minute_

_Go outside and take a walk for a minute_

_It's you and me_

_(I can't wait)_

_To have you right next to me_

_Here by my side_

_(I can't wait)_

_To kiss and caress you girl_

_While holding you tight_

_(I can't wait)_

_Can't imagine life without you_

_It just ain't right_

_(I can't wait)_

_I got a whole lot of loving_

_And you gonna get it tonight_

_(I can't wait)_

_Sit down and talk for a minute_

_Go outside and take a walk for a minute_

_It's you and me_

_(I can't wait)_

_Sit down and talk for a minute_

_Go outside and take a walk for a minute_

_It's you and me_

_I can't wait_

_I can't wait_

_I can't wait_

* * *

_Present Time_

"Hey Bella." Charlie said coming through the door.

"Hi" She said laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"What did you do today?" He asked taking off his coat.

"Hung out with Jacob, went down to the beach and stuff." She said boringly.

"Oh, another day in the house- wait what? Did I hear you right?" He said seriously.

"Yeah, I went to the beach with Jacob Black." She said again.

"You? Outside? With someone else? Wow, I never thought I'd hear that anytime soon." Charlie joked.

"Whatever." Bella said, "I'm going to go do some homework." She said, getting up and going up to her room.

The next day Bella spent most of the day talking to Jacob on the phone. They talked for five hours, about random things. Each telling each other stories about their childhood, and when Bella lived in Arizona. Jacob told her a story about how when he was in seventh grade, him and Quils were in a talent show and they sang the song 'Baby Got Back', and that they won the show. Bella started laughing when Jacob started to rap it again over the phone.

"Well, I should go. I have to do some homework." Bella said disappointed.

"No, okay how about you have Charlie come over here for dinner, I'm sure there's a game on somewhere, and me and you have a picnic. I will even prepare the food and everything." Jacob offered.

"That's sounds like just what I need. Is it okay with Billy if he comes over?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it's fine. How about you guys come over around six?" Jacob suggested.

"Sounds like a plan my man." Bella said with a smile.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She said. Bella hung up the phone and looked a the clock. It was three, so Charlie should be home in two hours. Bella killed the time, by actually doing her homework, and surfing the net. She heard a car pull into the drive way and hoped out of bed and downstairs.

"Hi dad!" She said happily.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. He isn't used to seeing Bella this excited after Edward left.

"Yes, I have an idea. I already confirmed with Billy and everything. How about, we go over to the Black's for dinner? Jacob said that you guys can watch some game, and me and him are going to go on a picnic. How's that?" She rushed.

"Um, sure. As long as your smiling, I'm fine with it. What time?" He said.

"We leave in fifteen minutes." She informed him.

"Oh, okay. Let me go get ready." He said. They left with five minutes to spare, and rode in the cruiser. Just for fun, when they pulled up in the front of the Black's house, Charlie put on the siren. Curtains began swoosh open, and curious neighbors looked out. Jacob opened the door knowing who it was. Charlie turned off the siren and car, and they got out.

"Hey Bells." Jacob hugged her when she walked up to him.

"Hey Jake." She hugged him. Charlie shook Jacob's hand and they walked up to the house.

"Okay, well were gonna go now." Jacob said grabbing a backpack, and heading towards the door, Bella naturally followed him.

"Okay, be careful kids. Don't stay out to late." Billy and Charlie said.

"Dads." Bella said once they were out the door. They started to walk towards the beach again, continuing their conversation from earlier on that day.

**i kno i kno, crappy ending. lol sorry. i feel like i rused throught this, i just wanted to post it!!!! dont kill me!!! **

**please review!!! and i will love you forever, well that would be weird since i dont know you, but w.e **

**if u wanna leave random reviews im fine wit that, but u have to first review the story lol. **

**love ya!!!!**

**-Livi  
**


	7. Caress Me Down

**ah! thank you all my wonderful reviewers. i never knew it was so much fun to get reviews!! lol. this chapter is only emmett. Well not only, but he sings lol. i thought it would be funny. =D**

"JASPER!!!!!!" Emmett yelled from upstairs. Jasper ran upstairs to his brothers room wondering what was going on.

"What?" He said concerned.

"We have GOT to enter this!!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Enter what?" Jasper asked relieved that it was nothing bad.

"This talent show!" Emmett exclaimed.

"A talent show?" Jasper questioned. Emmett nodded eagerly. "I don't think this is the right time dude. Not when Edward is in this condition." Jasper reasoned.

"Now is the perfect time! Edward has waited one month. He is a sourpuss. He needs to be cheered up! If u don't want to enter, I will by myself." Emmett said.

"Fine, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to sing a song." He answered.

"When is this talent show?" Jasper wondered.

"Tonight." Emmett smiled. "I already entered online, and I am the fifth contestant." He said excited.

"Okay, let's go tell everyone else then." Jasper said going downstairs. When he got downstairs Emmett was already down there telling everyone.

"Oh I think that's a wonderful idea!" Esme said happily.

"I know! It's at eight o'clock, so be there at seven thirty to get good seats." Emmett told them.

"Okay." Carlisle agreed. "This sounds fun."

* * *

Emmett was backstage listening to the other performances. Emmett her the MC announce his name and the crowd cheered. He walked out onto the stage with a big smile. He was doing all this just to cheer up his brother. He was dressed in a big basketball jersey, with baggy jeans the exposed his underwear from the back. He wore a couple of gold chains, and had a bandana on his head.

"Yo people, people!" Emmett yelled into the microphone. "This is one of my favorite songs, by my favorite artist. So I'm going to sing it for you, and your going to love this." He told them.

Then the music started and Emmett began to sing.

**(the parenthesis are the translations, he doesn't sing them. He sings what is above them.)**

_Mucho gusto me llamo bradley,_

_(glad to meet you my name is bradley)_

_Im hornier than ron jeremy,_

_And if you wanna get popped in your knee,_

_Just wipe that look off your bati face_

_You hate me cause I got what you need,_

_A pretty little daughter that we call mixie, and,_

_If you wanna get beat physically_

_It will be over in a minute if ya_

_So she told me to come over and I took that trip_

_And then then she pulled out my mushroom tip_

_And when it came out, it went drip drip drip_

_I didnt know she had the g.i. joe, kung foo grip_

_And it went - uhh_

_And the girl caress me down- uhh_

_And thats that lovin sound- it went uhh_

_And the girl caress me down- uhh_

_And thats that lovin sound_

_When I kiss mixie she makes me feel horny,_

_Cause Im the type of lover with the sensitivity,_

_When she kiss my neck and tickle me frenzy,_

_The right kind of lover on sunday morning._

_En el otro lado es donde vivi,_

_(on the other side is where I lived (in the u.s.))_

_Con mi hijita, que se llama mixie,_

_(with my little daughter, whos name is mixie)_

_Y su hermana, si me quiere,_

_(and her sister, she really likes me)_

_Y ya horita, tenemos un bebe,_

_(and in a moment, well have a baby)_

_Sus padres sus tios me trataron matar_

_(your parents, your uncles tried to kill me)_

_But they did not get too far_

_Un poco despues tuve que regresar_

_(a little while later I had to come back)_

_Con un chingo de dinero_

_(with a shit load of money)_

_Cause you know Im a star_

_Me fui a costa rica_

_(I went to costa rica)_

_Para tomar y sufear_

_(to drink and surf)_

_Placticaba con la rasa_

_(talking with the homies)_

_Cause they know who we are_

_Si no so dio cuenta_

_(if you didnt take notice)_

_Then I bet you never were_

_You must be a muneca_

_(you must be a sissy doll)_

_If your still standing still_

_And it went - uhh_

_And the girl caress me down- uhh_

_And thats that lovin sound- it went uhh_

_And the girl caress me down- uhh_

_And thats that lovin sound_

_Me gusta mi reggae,_

_(I like my reggae)_

_Me gusta punk rock,_

_(I like punk rock)_

_Pero la cosa que me gusta mas es panochita,_

_(but the thing I like most is pussy)_

_Ponga la nalga en la aire if you know who you are,_

_(put your ass in the air if you know who you are)_

_Ponga la nalga en la aire y empieza gritar,_

_(put your ass in the air and start to yell)_

_No tenga miedo, Im your papi,_

_(dont be scared, Im your dad..)_

_Take your chones, y les mandan a mi,_

_(take your panties and send them to me)_

_Levanta, levanta, tienes que gritar,_

_(get up, get up, you have to yell)_

_Levanta, levanta, tienes que bailar._

_(get up, get up, you have to dance)_

_And it went - uhh_

_And the girl caress me down- uhh_

_And thats that lovin sound- it went uhh_

_And the girl caress me down- uhh_

_And thats that lovin sound_

The music ended and the crowd was silent, then Rosalie whistled and everyone cheered along with her. Emmett took a bow and returned the microphone to the MC.

"Since when does he know Spanish?" Edward whispered to Jasper.

"Since when can he sing?" Jasper asked back. They finished watching the rest of the performances, until it was time to announce the winners.

"Third place goes to Harry Franti!" The MC exclaimed, and the boy who danced walked up to receive his award.

"Second place goes to, Rose Mead!" He announced again. The smell girl who sang ran up and took her prize.

"And the first place winner, who wins this trophy is, Emmett Cullen!" He exclaimed. All the other Cullens stared open mouthed as Emmett walked up and took the first place trophy. He asked for the microphone and bean to speak.

"Thank you, thank you all. I would first like to thank my beautiful wife who inspired me to sing this song." He began, "and I would like to thank my two brothers who make me laugh everyday, and allow me to make fun of them. And then my sister who encouraged me to sing, and then my parents who have always been there for me since I was born." The MC thought he was finished, but when he reached for the microphone Emmett stepped to the side.

"I would also like to thank the little boy in the grocery store who always separates the eggs from the milk, so the eggs wont break. Also a big thanks to Sublime, who wrote a wonderful song. Thank you!" He said and gave the microphone back to the MC. Everyone walked off the stage, and people congratulated him. He walked outside to meet with his family by the car. The all asked him the same questions like, since when do you sing. And was that song about sex. And other questions. Emmett ignored everybody, as he just stared at his trophy.

**haha, =D like it?? please read n review!!**


	8. SONGS!

**Here are all the songs i have used so far. =D**

Chapter 1: Almost Lover by _A Fine Frenzy_

Chapter 2: Sorry by_ Buckcherry_

Chapter 3: Here With Me by _Dido_

Chapter 4: Angel by _Shaggy_

Chapter 5: Collide by _Howie Day_

Chapter 6: I Can't Wait by _Akon_

Chapter 7: Caress Me Down by _Sublime_

**So yeah. Spring break is coming up, so this week i ahve no homework, so i can write alot!! And then i'm going to yosemite! So i might bring my laptop so i can write, then i have he next week off!!! So i will be writting alot!! Love yeah!!!**

**-Livi**


	9. Thank You

**OMFG!!!! its been 4ever!! and i have good reason. BUT......here is the next chapter i hope u enjoy. and i will be writing the nexxt one like...now. lol. **

**sorry again. but i had a hard time coming up with ideas. but yeah. voila. =)**

"So if you had to choose between fire and ice, which would you choose?" Jacob asked Bella as they sat on a blanket facing the ocean. Bella didn't hesitate when she answered.

"Fire."

"Really? Me too. Why fire?" Jacob said.

"Fire is fun to watch. How the flames dance with each other, and the colors are amazing." Bella said before taking a bite of an apple.

"That's cool. I like it cause it just looks cool. Plus you can destroy stuff with it too."

"Well, ice can destroy things just as easy." Bella said quietly. **(anyone get it? Ice, Edward. Icy Edward. Edward is cold like ice. Ice can destroy things. Anyone? Lol XD) **

"Lets play a game." Jacob said suddenly.

"What game?"

"I don't know that name, but I will name three males and you have to pick one to marry, be best friends with, and kill one. Then you do the same for me, except three females." He explained.

"Okay, you go first."

"Okay, Robert Downey Jr, Leonardo Decaprio and Kid Rock." He said.

"Ok, I would marry Leo, be best friends with Robert, and kill Kid Rock." Said Bella.

"Okay, your turn."

"Okay. Oprah, Martha Stewart and Lily Allen."

"I would marry Lily, kill Martha, and be best friends with Oprah cause she could solve my problems." He said matter of factly. For some reason, Bella burst into laughter, and Jacob just stared at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. The way you answered about Oprah." Bella said through laughs.

"Hey." He said acting like it was offensive. He tossed a little bit of sand at her. Bella laughed again, and through some sand back at him.

Jacob jumped up accidentally knocking over a bottle or water. Bella stood up and ran after him. Jacob ran towards the water and ran in knee deep.

Bella followed him, but tripped while running through the water.

She fell face first into the salty ocean. Jacob started laughing hysterically when Bella stood up from the water, soaking wet and a killer look on her face. She looked like she wanted to hurt him.

She started to walk slowly towards him, and he stood there still laughing at her. She started to charge at him, and when she got close enough she jumped at him, taking him by surprise and knocking them both into the water.

They went tumbling into the water, producing a big splash. Bella was the first to stand up, and was looking around fro Jacob, when she couldn't see him, she stopped smiling at was looking down at the water.

When she was looking down, was when Jacob made his move. He stood up behind her and grabbed shoulders pulling down into the water with him. They went down splashing one more time, this time coming up together. They were standing on their knees in the water with Jacobs hands on Bella's arms. They were still laughing, but Jacob stopped to look down at the water.

"What is it?" Bella's asked, thinking he was sad.

"It's just that… you're so…." Jacob said sadly, then he grabbed a handful of seaweed and covered her face in it. "covered in seaweed!" He finished loudly, standing up and started to run away from her.

"JACOB BLACK!" She yelled. She stood up, grabbing the seaweed off her face.

"Get back here!" She continued to yell while aggressively walking towards the shore.

"Come and get me!" He yelled back already on dry land. When Bella made it to the shore, was when he finally started running. She started to run after him, then just stopped. He looked back and saw her sitting at their blanket.

"What are you doing?" He yelled to her.

"I figure you will have to come back here anyway." She answered back to him.

"He jogged back to her and sat down beside her. **(can u inagine him running down the beach to her all wet and hot? Hahahah) **

"Ok. Truce." Said Jacob holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Truce." Bella said shaking his hand. As she held his hand shaking it, she pulled put her other hand from her back to reveal and can of whip cream, and instantly sprayed him in the face with a bunch of whip cream. She began to laugh we he tumbled over on top of her pining her to the ground.

"Oh I don't think so." He said, he took one of his hands off hers and reached for the whip cream can.

"No! No!" She laughed trying to get free. Jacob had his legs on either side of hers, and one hand holding both her wrist. He held the can over her face trying not to crack.

"Payback's a bitch." He said right before showering her in whip cream. Bella squirmed and tried her best to break free. The can became empty, and they were both wearing masks or whip cream, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Bella and Jacob both said their goodbyes, and Bella and Charlie were pulling away in the cruiser. Bella sat quiet with a happy smile on her face and her hands on her lap. Charlie was wondering what Bella was so happy about, but felt like her shouldn't ask.

"I'm happy cause I had a fun time with Jacob." Bella said, sensing her dad's awkwardness and curiosity.

"Oh, that makes sense." He said as if he already knew that. They drove the rest of the way in silence, and pulled into their drive way. Bella hurried up to her room, telling her dad she was tired from her day with Jacob. She jumped onto her computer and instantly emailed her mother.

She told her everything about today, and how she was starting to feel better. She told her mom that, today hanging out with Jacob had been the best day of her life so far. Bella soon climbed into bed, and began to whisper a song that her mother had shown her when she was a little girl.

It was her mothers favorite song, and that her and Charlie had danced to it at their wedding. She closed her eyes, and quietly sang the song.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

_the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall_

_it reminds me that it's not so bad_

_it's not so bad_

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

_my head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

_and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the_

_day_

_and then you call me and it's not so bad_

_it's not so bad and_

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and_

_through_

_then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

_and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue_

_because you're near me and_

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life. _

Bella finally felt that she was moving on.

She was thrilled that she had someone like Jacob in her life, and that she could depend on him to make her feel better.

She began to drift to sleep, when she heard a knock at her window.

**sorry that it was short. i had to get something uposted. lol. **

**anyone guess whos at her window?!?!??!?!?!? anyone?!?!?!? muahahhaha. **

**plz review. they make my day!!**


End file.
